There is Something About Sakura
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: Hey peeps! This is the newest and longest chapter to this story! What else does Tomoyo and Meiling have up their sleeves? What is Sakura's reaction when she see's Meiling? Read and Find out!
1. Prologue

There is Something About Sakura

YAY!!! Its another fic by Daidouji sama!! Now I would like to thank all the people how continually read and review my stories (sorry there is to many of you to list you all but THANK YOU!!!) and an Especially big thank you goes out to my great friends, Ashley, Maddie and Latie. thank you so much for encouraging me, helping me and continuing to support my stories. A BIG hug goes to all of you from me THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!

luv ya

Daidouji sama

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything to do with it, Also I do not own any of the songs ANY OF THEM!!! so you CANNOT sue me alright?(I'll tell you if I own a song or poem etc. and by the way, I lied. I _DO_ own Magic. this is the song that syaoran is writing kay? )

There is Something About Sakura

"you are my angel, your my darling angel," Sakura sang softly to her self as she stared out the window at the rain pouring on the ground and sighed. She knew she wasn't her self, and that she had Tomoyo and the others worried. Frankly she herself was worried. She was sinking lower and lower into depression, just thinking about it.

"Sakura, you all right?" asked her best friend from the seat next to her in the car " yeah thanks Tomoyo, I'm fine" she said continuing to stare out the window " Sakura, please tell me if something's wrong, you only sing that song when you are thinking of him" 'shit' she thought 'I can't believe she heard me' " no Tomoyo, actually I'm thinking of signing up in a music contest you know" she said making a face at her own cheesy attempt at a lie "really" squealed Tomoyo "That's great because now I don't have to worry about trying to get you to agree to this. I signed you up for a singing/song writing contest"

"NANI!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaorans POV

from the moment I saw your face,

The hate from my heart was Erased

Just like magic

you can do magic

you put me under your spell

Magic

being without you would be hell

I wounder how

It gets so hard

To let you know 

whats in my heart

Do do do do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do do do do do

I paused, thinking of what to write next and sat back. I siged I didn't think it was possible to feel so alone. My clan was worried about me, and I Can't admit it to them, I mean I can't even admit it to myself. I guess there is just a soft spot in my heart for her. I guess there's just something about Sakura. . . . . 

TBC

HAHAHAHA okay, I know its short, and that its a crappy ending but, I need feed back. I _CRAVE_ feed back. I won't update untill some one ( or multiple someones) tell me what they thought so _please_ reveiw.

Daidouji sama


	2. La Isla Bonita

****

Hey peeps, its the next chapter yay!!! please reveiw, and enjoy. Yes it is longer than the last chapter! Have fun!!

Chapter 2

La Isla Bonita

Sakura looked at the giggling Tomoyo again and sighed. "Look Tomoyo, could just tell me once more....." "What you have to do? Of coarse Sakura. All you have to do is write 5 song that you will sing, and one in case you win." "So you mean I have to sing in front of people?" "Yup!" "Oh Dear" Sakura said. "Don't worry! I have the perfect costumes for you to wear to this today!!" "TODAY!!!! NANI!!!!" "oh I'm sorry didn't I say that the qualifier, and the first part are today?" Tomoyo asked looking slightly baffled. "NO!!!!" "ooops I must have told Eriol instead of you. Gomen. But today you sing 1 of your song s to the judges today, to see if you make it. Then if you do, you sing in the opening show Tonight at 9:00. And for that you are supposed to sing the same song that you sang for the judges so you only need one song ready for today." "Huh Only. oh well at least I have already got one ready." " Could you sing it for me!?" "No but I will tell you that its called _La Isla Bonita ._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran looked longingly out the window. He would be landing in Tomoeda soon. he sighed, and turned back to his sheet of music in front of him. He had no Idea that he would go through so much for one girl. but she had somehow made her way into his heart unnoticed. well, now he would have to tell her how he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo waited anxiously as Sakura went in for the audition. The room was completely sound proof, so she couldn't hear Sakura at all. Just then Sakura came out Smiling. "so, did you make it?" Tomoyo asked nervously. Sakura nodded. "YESSSSS!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. "come on" she said taking Sakura's hand and dragging her out of the building and down the street to her house. "We've got to get your voice warmed up, and we have to get your dress, and your make up, and OH DEAR! we don't have a lot of time to do all of this so we'd better hurry! come on!." And with that, Tomoyo dragged Sakura into her bedroom and began rummaging in her special closet of 'Sakura' clothes for the dress.

__

1 hour later at 8:30

"Are you ready Sakura?" asked an excited Tomoyo as she held her V8 up to catch the shot. "well Tomoyo I'm a bit nervous" Sakura admitted blushing a bit. 

She was wearing a floor length Sparkly pink dress with a low neckline, and spaghetti straps. She also had pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow, mascara, the whole nine yards. Her hair was in A braid, held in place with a pink ribbon., and she was wearing cute little pink sandals that matched her outfit. 

"Its alright to be nervous Sakura," Tomoyo assured her. "You were good enough to get into the competition in the first place, so everyone's going to love you. Your a great singer!." "Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said hugging her best friend. "no problem. but we're going to be late if we don't leave NOW. Come on." they put on jackets, and hopped in the limo, to take them to the theatre where the competition was being held. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran was very nervous as he stepped into the bathroom. He had passed his audition in Hong Kong with flying colours, but he didn't know how long that would last. He hoped that he could reach Sakura, that by some miracle, she would hear him or even better be in the competition herself. He looked in the mirror of the hotel bathroom where he was staying temporarily. he fused with his hair and robes. He was wearing, his green Chinese robes. he sighed nervously, and walked to the waiting Taxi, with Meilin waiting in it for him.

"Don't worry Syaoran, things will be fine. I'm sure she'll hear somehow and that you'll get you're message across just fine." Meiling said patting his shoulder. he turned and smiled at her. "Thanks cuz. I really appreciate this." "yeah I know" she said with a big wide grin, then a little more seriously she said. "even I can see how much you love her. oh! we're here!" she said joyously jumping out of the car grabbing his arm and dragging him in to the room where all the contestants can meet. "alright Syaoran, you'll make me proud right?" Meiling said Syaoran smiled and nodded. 

Meiling left and went to sit in her own seat smiling evilly to herself. Minuets later Tomoyo came and sat down next to her. "Is everything ready?" Tomoyo asked her sitting in her own chair "Yes everything's under control. I'm glad we got to Talk Syaoran's mom and Sisters to help us." "yeah. Fuutie had a really good Idea with this competition, and its a good thing Fei Mei came to help me set all of the stuff like the dress and stuff." "So, does Eriol have his part all set up yet?" "yup. he and suppi-chan are behind stage invisible with camera's and Kero is down off stage ready to film whoever's not on stage." Tomoyo confirmed as the singers started singing. 

Sakura knew that she was next on the list and had to get ready. she walked up to the entrance to wait for a few minuets. she felt uncomfortable, as though someone were watching her. she turned around, but none off the contestants met her eyes. she sighed, knowing that she had to go out now. She went out on stage seeing Tomoyo waving ecstatically from the audience. smiling softly to herself, she got ready to sing as the music started.

__

"Last night I dreamt of San Pedro

just like I'd never gone I knew the song

Girl with eyes like the desert

It all seems like yesterday not far away

Tropical the Island breeze

all of nature wild and free

this is where I long to be

La Isla Bonita

and when the samba played

the sun would set so high

ring through my ears and sting my eyes

your Spanish lullaby

I fell in love with san Pedro

warm wind carried on the sea he called to me

Te Diso Te amo

I prayed that the days would last

they went so fast

Tropical the Island breeze

all of nature wild and free

this is where I long to be

La Isla Bonita

and when the samba played

the sun would set so high

ring through my ears and sting my eyes

your Spanish lullaby

I long to be where the sun warms the sky

when its time for siesta you can watch them go by

beautiful faces no cares in this world

where a girl loves a boy and a boy

loves a girl

Last night I dreamt of san Pedro

it all seemed like yesterday not far away

Tropical the Island breeze

all of nature wild and free

this is where I long to be

La Isla Bonita

and when the samba played

the sun would set so high

ring through my ears and sting my eyes

your Spanish lullaby

Te Diso Te amo"

Sakura stopped sing with the music and looked out at the crowd that was cheering. She bowed and smiled as the announcer said: "And that was Sakura Kinomoto, very well done Sakura" Meanwhile in the wings off to the side, Syaoran was in shock "Sakura!?"

TBC Please R&R! thanx, Daidouji sama


	3. I Want to Love You

****

HEY!!! It's me, and I have the third chapter of _There's Something About Sakura_ for all of you. This chapter does have one or two sections of more adult related material *ahem* n'wayz, just keep that in mind. Also, the song, I Want To Love You is MINE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALL MINE!!!!. And yes, there actually is some ExT in this chapter *Evil laughter can be heard in the back ground* ummmmmmm.... it's great Eriol, I think he has a few issues, and problems to deal with.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs, that I have not mentioned are mine. So YOU CAN'T SUE ME HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

and on with the story:

I Want To Love You

Sakura saw Tomoyo laughing and waving, while she and the girl next to her jumped up and down with tears in their eyes. Sakura smiled and bowed one more time before she walked off stage.

Syaoran was numb as he walked out onto the stage . even as the music started, he had found himself drawing a complete blank as to what the words to the song were. As the music reached the spot where he was supposed to begin, he did miraculously seem to know them, the words just forming themselves upon his lips.

__

"The first time I saw you

it was like I knew you

that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life

I want to breath you

feel you

to be with you

but most of all 

I want to love you

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

you are the only one 

who knows how to make me smile

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

that you are the one

that with I want to share my life

I wish I could tell you

how I feel about you 

but I don't know how to put this feeling into words

I want to breath you

feel you

to be with you

but most of all 

I want to love you

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

you are the only one 

who knows how to make me smile

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

that you are the one

that with I want to share my life

so now that now I've told you

how I feel about you

I hope that you feel the same way that I do

I want to breath you

feel you

to be with you

but most of all 

I want to love you

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

you are the only one 

who knows how to make me smile

Love you

love you

Don't you know I love you

that you are the one

that with I want to share my life

you are the one

that with I want to share my life"

Syaoran opened his eyes as he hung on to that last note. Something no one had ever known about him was his voice. He had never sang for anyone before, not even his family. His voice was sweet and flowed around the room. He looked and Saw Meiling looking thunderstruck at his clear high soprano voice. he smiled and bowed, as the announcer said, "And that was Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. well done." Syaoran walked off stage to thunderous applause. Many people were wiping tears off their face. Syaoran smiled to himself as he walked in the corridor behind stage to the room where all the contestants were waiting, thinking to himself, 'I love you Sakura.'

Just before everyone left, the producer came backstage to give out a few notices. "Alright, our next show will be the first cut, the top 20, that's next week, then the next day will be the top 10. the next week will be the top five. on the same day, the top two participants will also be chosen, and they will have a sing off to get first and second place. be here with your next song, this time next week, at 7:30 pm for the 8:00 show. that's all. good luck!" all the contestants began to leave. 

As Sakura walked out Tomoyo ran to her smiling and laughing "YOU DID IT!!!!" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura spun around. "Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said hugging her best friend. Later that night Sakura got home after Tomoyo had taken her out for a special desert. "Hey dad, oniichan," Sakura called walking in the door. "Hey honey, how did you do?" asked Fujitaka looking at his smiling daughter "Ah, I see you did well" He said correctly interpreting the happy look on her face. Sakura nodded and gave him a hug. "So, did the squirt complete her mission? Kaijuu?" Sakura glared at her older brother, and stomped on his foot, causing him to scream in pain "I'm not a squirt, or a Kaijuu niichan and I did get a good start on my 'mission' thank-you" with that Sakura turned and headed up to her room. "Oyasumi oniichan, outosan" she called before closing her door to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was noise all around, thundering in her ears. her hold tightened. The person she was holding deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. her hands exploring all of him, blushing as she came in contact with something long and stiff. he was exploring her back, and stroking her hair. they broke the kiss, and his warm arms encircled her, pulling her closer to him and silently conveyed his feelings for her. "I am a rock, I am an island" he whispered in her ear.........

................................."SAKURA!!!!!" called a cheerful singsong voice(AN: toooo cheerful Kero: HEY) "whaaa.... AAAHHHH!!!!!" Sakura yelled upon seeing a floating yellow stuffed animal, with a seemingly endless row of white teeth. "KERO!!! DON'T **_DO_** THAT!!!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the blankets that she had pulled up in fear "Gomen, so what were you dreaming about hmmmmmm...?" asked Kero with a sly grin on his face, "Oh ah... nothing" Sakura said blushing bright red "Ooooooohhhhh, so it was thaaaat type of dream was it" Kero asked beginning to look slightly evil "KERO!!! Hentai," Sakura said smacking the little guardian beast out of the air "get your mind out of the gutter" she said getting up to go get a shower.

In the shower, Sakura rinsed the sweat and grime off her body from last night. She probably should have taken a shower last night, but she had just been to exhausted. Her thoughts turned to the dream causing her to blush again, "well its not like it has to happen right" she asked no one in particular. then, as she got out of the shower, she smiled evilly wondering what it would be like if that dream came true. With a smile on her face, and naughty thoughts in her mind, Sakura got dressed and left for Tomoyo's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran was now back at the hotel with Meiling. "Meiling" He said warningly, "Did you know that Sakura was in this presentation, did you set me up?!" he asked her in a voice that clearly stated that he was not pleased by any means. "Um no... I only found out that she was there, because I saw Tomoyo there. Tomoyo told me and that's how I found out Honestly!" Meiling said wincing at her little white lie, well actually she wasn't lying exactly, because it wasn't her Idea, it had been Yelan's and Tomoyo's Idea, not hers. "well I guess" Syaoran said still sounding slightly suspicious but he decided to let it go. He wasn't going to get anything more out of Meiling, even if he had her Tarred and feathered. Sighing he said to Meiling, "I have to get started with my training. I'm going to have to go back home for the week Kay? are you staying?" "Yeah. I'm going to get together and spend some time with Tomoyo and Sakura. I know how you would love to see her, but you will see her in a week. well, good luck Cuz!" she said smiling and giving him a hug Syaoran gave her a look of jealousy, and disappeared. Meiling grinned slyly to her self. "ha ha ha ha now the fun begins" She said picking up the telephone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tomoyo had drooped off Sakura at her house, she got home and laid out her clothes for the next day that she would be taking with her for Sakura to wear for the photo shoot. She sat down and took out a piece of paper and began to draw. as her pen flew over the paper, her smile grew wider, until she had the most Hiragizawa looking grin. She held up the paper and nodded in approval as the telephone rang. She ran over and picked it up

"Hello?"

"hey Meiling, he's left?"

"that's good. yes, how about for 4 days. sound good?" 

"great!! bring your clothes and the 'you no what' Kay?"

"sure! but if you want, you can come earlier and meet Me and Sakura for the photo shoot tomorrow,"

"yup that's the place, c'ya there Kay?"

"he he he he I know we are so evil. You don't want to know what I had to promise Eriol before he would agree"

"no I won't tell you, anyway, I have to go now, its getting late, and I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay bye!" 

Tomoyo hung up the phone and as she turned to turn out the light she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Eriol smiling at her wearing a bathrobe. "It's time for my reward Tomoyo-Chan" Eriol said, climbing into the bed with her. (AN. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha am I evil or what? *snicker*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura knocked on Tomoyo's door, waiting to go to the photo shoot. She only had to wait a few minuets before a very tired yet a happier than normal Tomoyo opened the door. "SAKURA!!!" She said leaping off the steps and hugging Sakura tightly "Come on and we'll get ready to go to the photo shoot Kay?" Sakura taken slightly aback by her friends odd behaviour looked at her suspiciously while nodding. As Tomoyo led her up the Stairs, to her bedroom Sakura asked Tomoyo cautiously, "So how come you're so happy this morning Tomoyo?" Tomoyo blushed and grinned slyly. "There is more than one reason" She said mysteriously. shutting the door behind her, Tomoyo sat down on her bed next to Sakura and leaned close to her and whispered, "I had to give Eriol a reward for something that he's going to do for me" She said in a voice that clearly stated that she was up to no good. Sakura turned to Tomoyo with a blank puzzled look on her face. Shaking her head in exasperation Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to come closer. Sakura leaned closer and Tomoyo whispered something softly in her ear. Sakura's eyes grew really wide and she covered her mouth with her hands gasping for breath. Smiling rather like an evil vixen, Tomoyo pulled a way from Sakura watching her reaction. "You, You didn't" Sakura managed to say weakly. Tomoyo nodded. "And what's the other reason that you are so happy" "That's for me to know and you to find out" Tomoyo said firmly. sighing Sakura asked, "well you said that we were going to have a sleepover for a few days with some one else, who?" "well you'll find out soon because She's coming to watch you're photo shoot today." "GREAT!! you ready to go?" "yeah come on lets go or we're going to be late." With that the two girls left giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*FLASHBACK*

"SYAORAN!!!" yelled a girl running across the airport waiting area. He turned around seeing her come to a stop panting in front of him. "So you actually made it here before I landed in Hong Kong, I guess _The end is near_"he said his voice teasing her as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "MOU! I'm not that bad Syaoran-Kun" She said glaring at him.Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes upwards in his best annoyed glare that he had used many times on her when they were younger. "Oh really? Could've fooled me" he said in a cold voice. She glared at him again, hitting him on the arm. Grinning he put his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen, I was just teasing" He said rubbing the spot where she had 'injured' him. she smiled at him "I know" he reached down to his bag pulling out a stuffed bear, with a green ribbon around its neck. Sakura looked at it and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Syaoran" She said wrapping her arms around him. A little Taken aback, he hesitated before putting his arms around her. "I wish you didn't have to leave" She whispered. after a few minuets, The intercom said: "All passengers boarding for Hong Kong, please head to gate 11" Pulling away from him she whispered "That's you". "I know" He said looking at her. "wait! I almost forgot" she said reaching down and pulling something out of her bag. "Here, I wanted to give you something so that you wouldn't forget me" He looked at it taking it from her. It was a stuffed bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. he suddenly without warning leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering in her Ear "I'll come back I promise you" he said and then he left.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Xiao Lang, what's going on?" asked Syaoran's sister Fanren asked as she helped him up off the ground, where she had thrown him only seconds earlier. "You haven't let me land one in months!" she complained. Fuutie, Feimei and Yelan were watching from the Door. 

"I guess Eriol Sama is doing his job right" Fuutie said giggling. as she watched her brother scowling at Fanren. Just then Sheifa (AN is that how you spell her name?) Came up to them and said, "I was just talking to Meiling. She and Daidouji san are getting ready to put operation Syaoran into effect." "Good" Yelan said. Fuutie looked at her mom "Should I go talk to Tomoyo chan and settle the 'Finale' part" she asked with a smile on her face "yes, and Feimei, you call the director and tell him about our 'offer' okay" "Sure thing mom"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ring* *Ring*

Tomoyo looked down at her cell phone which was ringing. "Hey Sakura!" She called to her friend who was slightly ahead of her in the corridor. "You go on, My phone is ringing. Here take your outfit encase I take too long" she said tossing the plastic bag to her. Catching it Sakura called back "Sure thing! thanks". Tomoyo pressed talk and said "Moushi moushi?"

"Hello Tomoyo chan, its Fuutie"

"Oh Konnichewa! demo could you hold on a moment?"

"Alright, but hurry! I have some really GOOD news" Fuutie exclaimed excitedly

Tomoyo looked both ways down the hall and ducked into a closet 

"Okay, now I can talk. any new developments?"

"yes. Eriol sama seems to be doing his job, (AN after having a reward) and also, Feimei called the director and the last night definitely is taking place here at our Mansion, in the ball room, so mother wanted me to kindly invite you to stay at our home"

"Great! we accept. see you in a couple of days!"

"Righto! Ja ne"

"Ja ne" 

Tomoyo hung up and peeked out of the door. seeing Meiling there she said, "pssst Meiling in here" and grabbed her shirt pulling her in. In hushed tone she explained to her what was to happen. Meiling was very pleased by all of this. The two girls quietly walked into the room where the photo shoot was taking place, softly closing the door behind them. 

Sakura was wearing a gold button up blouse, and a tight pair of jeans. The hat she was holding was a wide brimmed straw hat with cheery blossoms on it. after a few different poses, the photographer told her, "That's lovely. you can have a break now, just one more outfit and that's it for today" He said leaving the room. Sakura sighed, putting the hat down and she looked over to Meiling and Tomoyo. Her eyes became huge. "MEILING!?"


	4. Live to Tell

****

Hey! I'm back with another thrilling chapter to _there's something about Sakura _**YAY!!!! There will be more TxE in this Chapter as well as some more Kero, and Yue. I'm SO SORRY about the little bit about Syaoran singing Soprano. GOMEN I'LL FIX IT!! I'll make him a tenor kay? So stay tuned and PLEASE review. P.S. please tell me what you think of the song Syaoran sings, because ... well, just because. Arigato!!!!**

Disclaimer: Oh all right already, I DON'T OWN CCS! GOT IT?!

Key:

" " Speaking

__

Italics writing (Like in a newspaper or novel)

~~~~~~ Change area eg. From Sakura's POV to Syaoran's.

---------- Time passes eg. A day 

Live To Tell

Sakura jumped off the set and ran over to Meiling hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much" she said hugging her. Meiling smiled knowingly at Tomoyo who just grinned. "Its good to see you too Sakura." "So Sakura, could you do this outfit next?" Asked Tomoyo when the two girls pulled away from each other. "Sure Tomoyo, why not" Said Sakura Taking the outfit from her best friends arms. 

Soon the photographer came out and said "okay, last outfit, go get dressed." Smiling Sakura quickly walked to the bathroom, to change. After a few moments, Tomoyo went over and knocked on the door before walking in. 

After ten minuets Tomoyo and Sakura emerged. Sakura was wearing a silk Chinese dress with short sleeves, and slits up to the thigh. She was wearing the customary white pants underneath as well. The dress was pink, with thick gold bordering around the slits and up the middle. It had Cherry blossoms embroidered in pink and gold thread all over it. Meiling could now see what Tomoyo had been doing. She must have done Sakura's hair and makeup. 

Sakura's long hair was now in ringlets, and fell softly about her shoulders. She had shiny lip-gloss on her lips, and blue eyeliner with pink eye shadow and black mascara. She looked stunning. As the photographer made Sakura get into different poses, Meiling leaned over to Tomoyo; "do you think that we'll even need Eriol on this one?" "Probably not. That costume, I designed last night, before you called. Eriol helped me, by using his magic to create it without me doing a whole lot of extra work so that I would be extremely tired this morning." Meiling looked Suspiciously at her friend. "If you ask me, you are already tired" "Oh well... Never mind" Said Tomoyo doing a pretty good imitation of a boiled lobster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Syaoran was rudely awakened by the sound of his sisters running around Screaming. He groaned pulling the pillow over his head. When that didn't work, he grumbled, putting on his green bathrobe, and opened the door to see what the commotion was. He saw Fanren running screaming down the hall waving a magazine around. He could only just make out the words 'look at this' and 'here's another one'. He decided to follow her into the kitchen, where he could hear his other three sisters clamouring. He looked at the clock as he walked in. It read. 5:30 am. Groaning he looked at his family who was all gathered around the table shouting. "What's the big deal!?" He yelled, getting their attention. "Look at this Xiao Lang!!" Feimei said shoving a magazine in his hands. He looked at it wondering what was so big about it. "Look at the picture on the cover!" Sheifa said anxiously. Syaoran did as she suggested, looking at the girl on the cover. He had to admit she was extremely pretty. She was wearing a pink silk Chinese dress with the customary white pants underneath, and slits up to the thigh. The dress had thick gold bordering around the slits and up the middle. It had Cherry blossoms embroidered in pink and gold thread all over it. The girl's long hair was in ringlets, and fell softly about her shoulders. She had shiny lip-gloss on her lips, and blue eyeliner with pink eye shadow and black mascara. He was wondering why this had his sisters all worked up, and his mother grinning, when he spotted the name of the model. It was Sakura. He dropped the magazine in shock, his jaw dropping in astonishment. His mother was grinning at him. That in itself was strange, his mother NEVER grinned about anything. "You see why everyone's excited now, Xiao Lang?" She asked. He picked the magazine back up and looked at the headline. _'Famous Japanese Model set to Become the Next Singing Sensation'_ Now curious, he opened the book to the first page. It had a picture of Sakura on Stage singing, from the competition. The first line read, 

'_Sakura Kinomoto, a 16 year old Japanese girl, is one of Japan's, most popular models. Last night she rocked us, at a competition to recruit new singers with her song La Isla Bonita._' 

Syaoran looked up at his mother and sisters. "Could I borrow this for a while?" He asked. His eldest sister Sheifa nodded, While Fuutie grabbed something from the coffee table in the living room, and came back into the kitchen with it. "Don't worry Xiao Lang, we have another copy" She said waving around another copy so every one could see. Syaoran sighed and walked upstairs with his copy. He flopped down on the bed, and began to read. 

'_Though many people are quite certain that she will win, she has competition. A young 16-year-old Man named Syaoran Li, The young leader of the Li clan. He also sang at the concert last night, and amazed the audiences, with his voice, and song. In an interview with one of Sakura's best friends, we found out that the reason she is in this concert is because of the young Man. apparently, she has something for him, but hasn't seen him in five years. Now in another turn of events, the young man's ex fiancée, and cousin Meiling, is staying in Japan with Sakura. This is creating almost a soap opera for these young teens. So everyone will be keeping their eyes peeled, in the next section of the concert next week to see who will win._' 

Syaoran could only stare at the article in pure amazement, before deciding to call Meiling to find out exactly what rumours she had been spreading.

He figured that she probably wasn't at the hotel, so he decided to call her cell phone.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Wei?" Came the voice on the other end

"Hey Meiling, it's me" Syaoran said in a voice that suggested she was in trouble.

"Hey Xiao Lang!" She said in a fake cheerful voice to hide her slight worry about his warning tone of voice

"Meiling, I want to know what part you played in that article that was published in the magazine."

"Xiao Lang, I can truthfully say that I had nothing to do with that, that was not me, I swear." She said

"Hmmmmm, all right" Syaoran said sceptically. He knew Meiling wasn't lying, but he still didn't know whether she knew something else about it.

"Anyways, I have to go. We're ordering pizza and its here now, but have fun" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks" he answered dryly "Bye" (A.N. Does anyone know what bye is in Chinese?)

"Bye!"

He stared at the phone ruefully for a minuet, before putting it away. His sisters were watching him from outside his door. Feimei ran to get their mother. "Mother" she called as she raced into the kitchen "Yes dear" Yelan asked as her daughter came running in. "Mother it worked! Xiao Lang read the article, and called dear cousin to find out what she had to do with it!" Feimei shouted excitedly. "That's good dear, now we must notify dear Hiragizawa-san." Yelan said in a calm voice. Though really, she felt just like jumping around and running, like any of her daughters. She loved Sakura as her own daughter, and also knew that her son loved her. She was worried though before Tomoyo, Meiling and her daughters had come up with this plan, because Syaoran was the leader of the clan and the elders, would not let him go long without marrying. She had been told that if Syaoran had broken the engagement to Meiling, he would have until his 17th birthday to take a wife of his choice. He didn't have to be married, just engaged. The last thing she wanted to do was choose someone for him, but she knew that Sakura was the one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Tomoyo's House

"Ummmmmm, Thanks Tomoyo-chan, demo, you don't have to do this for me" Sakura said sweat dropping as Tomoyo hauled outfit upon outfit out of the closet. "Of course I do Sakura, you want to look your best don't you?" Tomoyo said from inside the closet. Sakura sighed shaking her head, while Meiling hid a smile, and tried not to giggle. "Here we go" said Tomoyo finally emerging from the closet with an armload of clothes. She set them on the bed and began to sort through them. As she looked at them, stars appeared in her eyes. "KAWAII!!!!" She squealed. Sakura just groaned, while Meiling walked over to get a closer look. "Ummmmmm, Tomoyo-chan, there are too many outfits here, for them all to be Sakura's" She said counting 9 outfits. Tomoyo's eyes returned to normal, and she laughed. "I know that Meiling-chan, but you and I have to have something to wear also" "right" Meiling said sweat dropping. It had been 4 days, and tomorrow was the next concert, for the first cut. Tomoyo had been secretly waking Meiling up in the middle of the night so she could help plot with her and Eriol. They had been creating these costumes for Sakura, as well as a few for Syaoran. Now of Course, Sakura knew absolutely nothing of this. "All right" Tomoyo said holding up one of the outfits. "This will be Sakura's costume for tomorrow." She set it down on the bd and clapped her hands together. "All right Sakura lets go practise your song for tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look guys?" She asked, blushing pink. Tomoyo and Meiling clapped as she turned around. She was wearing Chinese style pants and shirt. The fabric was a shimmery gold, and the collar was high. The bottom of the shirt came down over the top of the pants. The pants floated around her legs, all puffed, and became scrunched and tighter by the ends. She was wearing gold slippers to match, as well. The shirt had designs embroidered in gold beads, and had gold buttons too. "So Tomoyo, what should I do about my hair?" She asked "well" Tomoyo said looking at her for a few minuets. "I think we should let our Chinese expert handle that don't you think?" She said smiling knowingly at Meiling. "Oh all right come here Sakura." Meiling said beckoning to Sakura. The walked over to the chair, and Sakura sat while Meiling began to brush her long hair. After half an hour, Sakura was looking in the mirror, awed. She wasn't looking at a little girl, but at a lady. Meiling had done her hair up in a French braid, and had put gold shimmer powder in it. There were also, little crystal raindrops in her hair that caught the light. Meiling had also taken the liberty of doing her make up. Sakura had bronzer applied to her rosy skin; she had a bright gold Eye shadow, with black mascara, and eyeliner. She was also wearing a lip-gloss that had gold glitter in it. Tomoyo was taking a few pictures to give to everyone, while Meiling admired her handy work. Sakura looked over at the clock and saw that the concert would be starting in 20 minuets. "Hey guys?" she called looking at her friends "We have 20 minuets, don't you think that we ought to leave" with that they all left heading towards the coliseum.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at the coliseum...

Sakura walked into the room where the competitors were to group. She looked around and saw something that made her heart beat so fast, she thought that it might burst.

Syaoran looked up as he heard someone walk in to the room. His breathing quickened immediately. It was Sakura. He went bright red, and said "Hey Sakura"

__

Sakura's POV

'Hey Sakura' what he had said played over in my mind, as I stared at him blankly. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I mumbled a quick Hi. I looked down trying to hide my face from him, but to no avail. He walked over and put cool hand under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eye. He let go, and said "Sakura are you alright" I found it hard to breath, we were so close. We were inches away from each other now. I did notice however that that he was strangely red. We closed our eyes coming closer all the time. Just before our lips met, My name was called on the PA to go sing. we pulled away blushing, and I went out onto stage after making Syaoran promise to watch.

__

Normal POV

Sakura walked out on stage to tremulous applause although she had no idea why (She hasn't found out about the article yet). She smiled at the audience, and thoght that she could catch a snitch of the 'conversation' Chiharu and Yamazaki are having. "Did you know that music was created for the sole purpose.." "LIES THEY'RE ALL LIES!!" Chiharu yelled at Yamazaki, she then grabbed her lie mallet and hit him over the head "Oww" Sakura grinned and shook her head. She waved at her family and friends before lowering her head and the lights went out. The music began, and a single beam of light appeared, high lighting Sakura. She looked up, and began to sing, a solemn look on her face.

__

I have a tale to tell

Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well

I was not ready for the fall

To blind to see the writing on the wall

A man can tell a thousand lies, 

I've learned my lesson well

Hope I live to Tell the secret I have learned

till then

It will burn inside of me

I know where beauty live

I've seen it once I know the warm she gives

The light that you will never see

it shines inside you can't take that from me

A man can tell a thousand lies, 

I've learned my lesson well

Hope I live to Tell the secret I have learned

till then

It will burn inside of me

The truth is never far behind

you've kept hidden well

if I live to tell the secret I knew then

will I 

Ever have the chance again

If I ran away

I'd never have the strength

to go very far

How could he hear the beating

of my heart

will it grow cold this secret that I hide

will I grow old

How did he hear

when did he learn

How did he know

A man can tell a thousand lies, 

I've learned my lesson well

Hope I live to Tell the secret I have learned

till then

It will burn inside of me

The truth is never far behind

you've kept hidden well

if I live to tell the secret I knew then

will I 

Ever have the chance again

A man can tell a thousand lies, 

I've learned my lesson well

Hope I live to Tell the secret I have learned

till then

It will burn inside of me

Sakura held the last quavering note, looking down at the ground. She was afraid that if she looked up she would begin to cry. The applause was thunderous, and she couldn't help but look, seeing Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Julian, Eriol, And her family all cheering her on. She could also hear Kero's voice from the audience ("I want Pudding!") as well as applause from the wing where the contestants could wait, and watch. without looking she knew that Syaoran was there cheering her as well as all of her other friends. Sakura bowed to the audience as her name was announced, and she walked off stage into Syaoran's waiting arms. Syaoran held her tight, looking at her with a look in his eyes that Sakura had never seen before. There was a love and tenderness so great there, that she was quite taken aback, and decided to not think about that. Just then his name was called on the intercom, and he had to go. He walked onto the stage and bowed to the audience, and began to sing.

__

I'm dreaming of the warmth of your lips

I'm dreaming of the love you give

I'm dreaming of just being with you

Oh if you only knew

I'm gonna dream Sweet dreams of love

Dream, Sweet dreams of love

My dreams have told me to stay by your side

And that's a message I can't deny

So by your side I will remain

Until my feelings for you become Plain

I'm gonna dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

Dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

I don't know what to do now

But I'll get through somehow

So I will continue to dream

For I am more than what I seem

I'm gonna dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

Dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

(musical interval)

'Cause I didn't know what to do,

I wrote this song just for you

So I hope you will hear it somehow

'Cause what I really need is you right now

I'm gonna dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

Dream, (Dream) Sweet dreams of love(Of love)

I'm gonna dream Sweet dreams of love

Dream, Sweet dreams of love

Dream, Sweet dreams of love

He finished the song to great applause from the audience He bowed, and walked off stage. He turned to Sakura. "Do you want to go out, get away for the night?" he asked quietly. She smiled at him and nodded, "I would love to" she said. He grabbed her hand, and walked out of the Coliseum with her.

****

Hey!!! Its the end of Chapter four. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to thank everyone for their reviews in the past, Much appreciated. If you would like me to E-Mail you and tell you when the new chapters come out, please review and give me your e-mail address. THANX!!!!

Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart (formerly Daidouji sama) 

****


End file.
